


Sparks

by good_old_days



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M, One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_old_days/pseuds/good_old_days
Summary: Sometimes at night, in the damp darkness of the cave, Sirius smokes a single cigarette.[Set during Goblet of Fire, while Sirius is in hiding near Hogsmeade.]





	Sparks

Sometimes at night, in the damp darkness of the cave, Sirius smokes a single cigarette. Never more than one—they are hard to get out here and he can’t count on a steady supply. He can’t light a fire at night because the flames could flicker in the mouth of his hideout and give him away, so he sits in the dark and watches the orange cinders glow on the end of his cigarette as he takes slow pulls of the rich smoke.

Remus brings him the cigarettes whenever he comes to visit. These are rare occasions, and they are becoming more and more so. Sirius knows Remus is doing dangerous things for the Order, but Remus won’t tell him what those things are. He doesn’t want to burden Sirius with worries about his safety, but the not knowing makes Sirius worry more. When Remus does come to visit, they smoke together, sitting side by side at the mouth of the cave and staring into the pinkish glow of the sunset. Sometimes Remus blows smoke rings; Sirius was never patient enough to learn the skill.

When they kiss after smoking, Remus tastes of tobacco and chocolate. He tastes like the past.

           

When they were at Hogwarts together, Remus and Sirius used to smoke in bed, naked and tangled together after sex. Always in Remus’ bed, because Sirius was the one brave or foolish enough to sneak silently across the room, careful not to wake their friends, and curl in beside the other boy. On a whim once he’d brought along a packet of cigarettes that he’d bought off a girl in their Potions class. He’d recently seen an old black and white Muggle movie and thought the curling smoke looked debauched and glamorous. Remus had been suspicious at first, and they’d both coughed violently into their pillows. But the habit had stayed, becoming a tradition in the velvet darkness of those hushed nights.

Eventually Remus had started buying his own cigarettes at a hole in the wall shop in Hogsmeade. They were stubby and smelled of cloves and something spicy that Sirius couldn’t identify. But he grew to love the scent, and the taste of it on Remus’ lips.

When they kissed, shrouded in the drapes of the bed and a web of quietening charms, Remus tasted of spices and chocolate and Sirius. He tasted of the present and the future.

          

At Hogwarts, Sirius never smoked alone. It was something he and Remus shared, intimate and secret. In the dank, claustrophobic cave, he smokes when he feels most lonely. He drags out every cigarette, watching the brightness of the burning end wax and wane with his breath. When he’s smoked it down far enough to feel the heat on the tips of his fingers, he watches the last spark fade and flutter out, then sits alone in the dark.

The remnants of smoke on his empty lips taste of the future, but they’re bitter and stale.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a million years ago on an account I no longer have, and finally shared here again.


End file.
